


Fantasma y Sombra.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Jon Snow Knows Something, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Warg Jon Snow, Warging, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: El lobo de ojos rojos no permitirá que su primo  y hermano le quite a su compañera.





	Fantasma y Sombra.

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasma también sabe algo.

 

* * *

Habían ocho machos alrededor del campo abierto dónde había más comida y naturaleza, allí las tres hembra conseguían ovejas y ciervos de los norteños que vivían a la intemperie, incluso alimentándose de los humanos, engullendo pedazos grandes de sus presas.

Ya no eran una manada de cachorros. Las hembras tenían permitido dar órdenes y cambiar el mando de liderazgo entre ellas. Eran ellas quienes comían después de los alfas. 

Los lobos tienen períodos, el celo atrae peligros que los lobos comunes serán capaces de tomar aunque la estatura de un huargo sea masiva para ellos.

Y estaban intentando interceptarlas, preñar alguna o las tres si los dioses tenían piedad en ellos. Ellas eran muy salvajes para dejarse tomar. Son muy grandes y sangrientas para reducir sus manadas a un puñado de hembras y cero machos antes del amanecer. 

La usual salvaje _Nymeria_ muestra su descontento apenas termina su banquete, gruñó, los machos en la distancia pueden ver su lengua larga cómo serpiente salir y lamer sus desnudos y blancos colmillos. Ella es una loba grande,  tan grande cómo sus hermanas _Dama_ y _Sombra_.

Cerca de la hembra de ojos dorados los invasores lucen cómo un montón de perros en lugar de una manada de lobos. La comunicación entre los miembros del grupo permite que los lobos cuiden y alimenten a sus crías, defiendan su territorio común y, en forma cooperativa, derriben presas más grandes que los lobos individuales por sí solos no podrían.

 _Dama_ tiene la decencia de mostrar sus dientes cuando _Verano_ , quién tiene más control gracias a su dueño, se muestra inusualmente tenso, empujando a la loba con su enormidad la intercepta devuelta a su lugar junto _Nymeria_ haciendo a ambas lobas tropezar, despistar y regañarse la una con la otra. 

Pero _Dama_ no está de humor para proteger a _Nymeria_ cuando ella también es rodeada, la loba gris de brillantes ojos alza la cabeza y aúlla una melodía a la luna.  _Peludo_ las rodea, prefería pelear que proteger, su negrura le hace pasar desapercibido en las sombras si no fuese porque su pelaje hace resaltar sus ojos como esmeraldas.

Los Stark y su respectivo lobo están más que simplemente unidos; son uno en el mismo, dos almas en un cuerpo en un momento dado en el tiempo.

 Nunca será compartido con nadie más, nunca será cortado, incluso en la muerte.

El aire es frío y denso, podía escuchar los pasos de las manadas revoloteando. Y Jon está en la piel de _Fantasma._ Su silencioso lobo de pelaje blanco corre a través de los bosques con desenfrenada ansiedad. Es un _hambre_ dentro de él, afilada como una espada de vidrio-dragón en el estómago. _Él podía sentirlo._ Era comida que necesitaba, una presa, un ciervo que apestase a miedo o un gran alce orgulloso y desafiante.  Necesita matar y llenar su vientre con carne fresca y sangre oscura y caliente. Su boca comenzó a salivar con la idea.

Con pasos veloces él se mueve entre los árboles, camuflándose con la nieve, una ventisca veloz alzando copos en el aire. Olió a las aves, a los peces e incluso a los ciervos.

 

> _Hambre._

Probó la sangre de la presa de _Fantasma_ y sintió el líquido tibio deslizarse por su garganta, el hocico pintado de rojo. Sus patas se estaban poniendo doloridas por la gran distancia que había recorrido. Sus orejas se alzan inmediatamente, un agudo aullido a la distancia, también sabe su locación. Jon no entiende cómo _Fantasma_ sabe que es _Dama._

 

> _Manada._

_Fantasma_ gruñó antes de alzar el hocico y unirse al llamado de la hembra, respondiendo y avisando a su otro compañero en la cacería. ¿Otro? Un aullido lejano, grave y potente, un lobo grande como el suyo hace silenciar sobre el resto.  _Viento Gris._

¿ _Fantasma_ simplemente había olido a su manada y lo llamó? ¿Sus primos y hermana estaban también de cacería?

Instantáneamente los ojos ardientes de _Viento Gris_ se encuentran con los ojos rojos y sangrientos, radiantes cómo dos rubíes. Jon reconoce a Robb en esos ojos dorados tan distintos a los de azul Tully. Están todos juntos.

 

> _Hogar._

_Fantasma_ puede sentir la tierra vibrar bajo sus patas cuando corre lado a lado con el otro macho, corriendo rápidamente a través de los arboles, el aroma cada vez más y más fuerte. Sabía que estaba cerca ahora, podía escuchar los aullidos y gruñidos, el aire estaba impregnado con un nuevo hedor a sangre fresca. Se acercó en silencio, acechando justo al borde de los arbustos. En el campo, varios cadáveres de venados yacían esparcidos en la nieve, con las panzas blancas y tiernas abiertas, los lobos tiraban de los pedacitos de carne restante en los huesos. Llega para ver a _Nymeria_ lanzar un macho a unos metros a la distancia, el lobo no se levantó y su manada no lloró su derrota.

Las hembras se rehusaban a ser de ellos incluso aunque la necesidad de acoplamiento que les carcomía la mente les dijera lo contrario. Nunca aceptarían un compañero, menos uno cualquiera, y era problema para los primos cuando la mayoría de la manada de huargos son machos.

Lobos, hombres y mujeres por igual, pueden atravesar períodos solos, pero no están interesados en vidas de soledad. Un lobo solitario es un lobo que está buscando, y lo que busca es otro lobo.Todo en la naturaleza le dice que pertenezca a algo más grande que él: una manada. Ellos forman amistades y mantienen lazos de por vida.

Las manadas de lobos son altamente territoriales. Los aromas se utilizan para marcar claramente los límites de los territorios, para reclamar y defender esa zona de otras manadas, para marcar la propiedad de los alimentos, y para actuar como una especie de hoja de ruta para la manada en sí. El olor es una forma de que una manada haga su presencia mucho tiempo después de haberse mudado a otra parte de su territorio.

 _Fantasma_ bajó la cabeza y se enfurruñó en el suelo captando un aroma enloquecedor.

Y… Casi siempre, solo los alfas machos y hembras de la manada son quienes se aparearán primero. No era culpa de ninguno con la osadía de aparecer. 

Inhaló varias veces. El olor era tan vívido, juraría que su nariz humana lo habría detectado también. Llenó sus fosas nasales, y se requirió toda la fuerza de voluntad de _Fantasma_ para evitar saltar tras el aroma.

Fue _Viento Gris_ quien actuó primero, lanzándose frente un lobo, la hembra comenzó a gruñir y mostrar los dientes sin importarle el rango del macho.

Jon sintió la ola de posesividad traspasar la mente animal al humano cuando su lobo reconoció al lobo de su hermana.  _Fantasma_ la adora con una posesividad que aterrorizaba a todas las criaturas que alguna vez vivieron.

Él notó a su lobo reaccionando como lo haría cualquier macho apareado. ¿Cómo puede desear preñar con su semilla a su pequeña hermana? La gente conoce los peligros de tales lazos incestuosos, e incluso los animales parecen saber. Sin embargo, allí estaba, ardiendo de rabia cuando _Viento Gris_ reclamó algo que _Fantasma_ ya había tomado, desde siempre, descubrió el dueño.

Desde que eran cachorros _Fantasma_ la veía cómo suya y esperaba el tiempo oportuno para reclamar la virginidad de _Sombra_ , en los cachorros fuertes que tal unión proporcionaría, y la alegría que pronto podría sentir, solamente pensaba en ser él quien toma a _la hembra_ cuando ella entra en calor.

Jon recordó una de las peores abominaciones, estar dentro de la piel de un animal cuando va a montar o ser montado.

_Abominación._

Si esto está tan mal, se preguntó, ¿por qué los dioses lo hicieron sentir tan bien? _Siempre lo he querido, siempre la ha querido de cada manera_.

 

> _Mía._

El lobo blanco se detuvo bruscamente, se tensó, y el pelo de su lobo se crispó haciéndolo parecer más grande de lo que ya era. Los ojos dorados oscuros de _Nymeria_ y los ojos brillantes de _Dama_ miran estupefactos, bajando sus cabezas e inclinándose, se apartan con el hocico rozando el suelo y el rabo entre las piernas.

_Mía._

_Viento Gris_ se paralizó sobre sus patas delanteras cuando lo vio, saliendo de los negros arbustos, con el aliento cálido y blanco de sus fauces abiertas lamiéndose con malicia los colmillos ensangrentados y puntiagudos. _Fantasma_ lo hizo retroceder con un poderoso gruñido. Él había sido el pequeño de la camada, pero ahora era más alto y musculoso que sus hermanas.

_Mía._

Los dorados y relucientes ojos de _Verano_ son calculadores a diferencia de los ojos verdes y terriblemente salvajes de _Peludo_ , formaron un círculo alrededor del campo. Con _Viento Gris_ en la cabeza, refunfuñando.

La hembra de pelaje negro es casi tan rápida para correr, pero su perfume no le permitiría continuar en su escondite mucho tiempo. _Sombra_  se volteo a él, con la sangre goteando de su hocico mostrándole los dientes.

Era peligrosa, aunque no era oponente para _Fantasma_. Para él es la única hembra lo suficientemente fuerte para montar.

La desesperación lo consumió. Los instintos lo hicieron avanzar a la hembra y embestirla. La conoce lo suficiente para saber que ella estaría lista y tomaría el primer golpe.

Mía.

 

> _Mi hembra_.

Ella es rápida, pero él más fuerte. Haciéndolos girar se enrollaron en una luchaban por el dominio. El macho tiró bruscamente mientras ganaba la batalla y la inmovilizaba debajo de él, enroscando los dientes alrededor de su cuello. _Sombra_ se sorprendió soltando un grito agudo que hizo eco en el bosque pero no atrajo a ninguno de los miembros enzarzados en una pelea brincando y embistiendo alrededor de ellos. 

Fue todo lo que supo cuando la montó por detrás hundiéndola en la nieve.

 _Ella_ aulló e intentó zafarse, si ella fuese una hembra de la manada prima o alguna otra se hubiese rendido al lobo blanco sin resistencia, incluso con gusto. Otra hembra, no la suya, ella no se rendiría sin luchar. Las grandes y brillantes esmeraldas lo miraron montarla. Y con un aullido, _Fantasma_ se hundió.

 _Sombra_ gritó, y gritó de nuevo, gimiendo hasta que las orejas bajaron en sumisión y _Fantasma_ la montó con su enormidad, más grande y feroz, satisfecho de sí mismo. La hembra cayó hacia adelante, con las patas debajo de ella y él sosteniéndola con sus dientes en el lomo.

 _La hembra_ lloró y gimió hasta que quedo sin aire, y volvió a repetir.

 

> _Mí hembra._

_Fantasma_ aulló triunfante, llenando a su hermana, una y otra y otra vez hasta la última gota, como si estuviera decidido a dejar a _Sombra_ con cachorros desde el primer acoplamiento.

Apenas la separación fue permitida, _Sombra_ gruñó y ladró, sacudiendo su pelaje se tambaleo sobre sus agarrotados músculos, decidida a levantarse. Jon no entendió que sucedía hasta unos cuantos lobos y machos temerosos a acercarse a los huargos bajaron la cabeza, olfateando a la hembra ahora que estaba nuevamente libre de la prisión del macho. ¿Aún intentarían tomar turnos en ella? _Fantasma_  volvió a crisparse haciendo que los lobos, actuando por el deseo de asegurarse de que los cachorros fueran solamente suyos.

Él acarició a _Sombra_ con la nariz mientras giraba hacia los arboles, como si le ordenara seguirle. Le entendió perfectamente, _Sombra_ estaba más que dispuesta a jugar y aceleró adentrándose profundamente en el bosque a la par con el macho blanco.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a GRRM.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!  
> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
